Confession
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: In 12th grade everyone knows their place in the status quo, but what happens when during the last month of high school one unpopular brainy wallflower confesses her love for the star quarterback? Well it might just start a title wave of confessions.Hiatus
1. Trailer!

**A/N: ATTENTION: Ok so I'm slightly altering this trailer because I had a new idea for the future of this story, I suggest you reread it because I'm changing the role of a character.**

**ok so this is one of my two new stories that I'm going to start. It is loosely based on the ideas of the back story written by Jen Calonita in Broadway Lights, but only very loosely. **

**Your last year of high school is supposed to be great. For the most part you know what collage you're going to, you know your friends, your enemies, and your crushes, in twelfth grade, everyone knows his or her place in the status quo, but what happens when during the last 30 days of being a high school student; one unpopular brainy wallflower confesses her love for the quarterback in front of everyone? Well it might just start a title wave of confessions. **

**She was the class outsider, equipped with only two friends.**

_Shows Miley navigating through the hall while reading, no one stops to say hello._

**He was the star quarterback hunk who had every thing he ever wanted.**

_Shows Joe walking down the same hallway, fist bumping and flirting with his peers as he walks._

**She spent her whole life living in the shadows, secretly crushing on him**

_Show's Miley doodling hearts on her AP Calculus notes while sitting with Nick at lunch_

**He lived his life out loud, dating whoever came by**

_Shows Joe with his arm wrapped around Selena, laughing with a group of friends._

**But one hour in the cafeteria is enough to change a high school of ****1,967**** people**

_Shows Miley walking over to the popular table_

**What happens when one small public confession leads to a million more?**

"_I think I love you,"_

"_I cheated on you with your best friend."_

"_I always thought you were self centered."_

"_I slept with Carter"_

"_I never like you."_

"_Your mom is smoking hot."_

"_I was held back a year."_

"_I really live in a trailer park."_

"_I don't even like sports, I'm playing to make my dad happy."_

"_I bribed the teacher to give me an A"_

"_I'm anorexic."_

"_I grew up as an orphan."_

"_I've never been kissed."_

"_My date to prom was really my cousin."_

"_I'm gay."_

"_I work at the mall because we're broke."_

**Absolute chaos****.**

**STARING:**

**Miley Stewart**

**Nick Gray**

**Selena Russo**

**Demi Sanders **

**Joe Carter**

**And much more, **

**TheHeartNeverLies442 presents:**

_**Confession**_

"_All she wanted was for once to make her feelings known; she never thought that it would skyrocket out of control like this."_

**A/n: What do you think? Will you read it? I want honest REAL feedback on this one, I'm working hard on it. **

**It has a tiny tiny bit of Moe in it, but only for a bit, trust me it's a true Niley!**


	2. 30 Days Till Graduation

**A/n: ok so this is the first official chapter! Yay! I hope all of you have reread the trailer, because I did change some things, but the integrity of the story is still all the same!**

_30 Days till Graduation…_

My eye's shift back and forth down the pages of my new current book. Every two seconds I glance up just to make sure that no one is in my way while I navigated through the crowed high school halls of Crescent High.

I was born into the complete cliché of an American suburb family. Two parents, a nineteen-year-old older brother, and a dog. I attend a normal everyday public school, Crescent High, where I receive straight A's. See I'm also the cliché of an English nerd, minus the glasses. Today actually I'm wearing a pair of old, self-ripped jeans, black converse and a Brest Cancer awareness T-shirt. My natural brown wavy hair is pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of my neck, and my face, unlike everyone else's, is make up free.

With my body on autopilot I walk through the open archway that leads to the zoo, or what some like to call the cafeteria. I personally, only see a zoo.

There's the Lions, people like Joe Carter and his girl friend, Selena. Who rule the kingdom, and feel no need to even look at those les superior. Then there's ever animal in between, until you get to the little bugs and flies, like my friends and I.

We're at the bottom of the bottom on the senior class food chain, the people who only know about the big parties from the drunken face book posts and pictures that surface the next day. Fun right?

"Hey guys." I plop down into my usual seat at my usual three-person table by the window in the far corner.

"Hey Book worm, what's it now?" Demi, my only girl best friend. Demi and I have been friends since freshman year, she moved from Wisconsin and didn't know anyone. She's a science, slash history nerd, and by chance she just ended up with me.

Demi is a free sprit; I guess that's the best way to describe her. She dyes a strand of her hair a different color every week, and she comes into school everyday with a different style. Today she's a prep, clad in a Abercrombie pink polo shirt, designer skinny jeans, American Eagle Birkenstocks, and her hair is straightened, and flowing down her back, with it's one blue streak.

"Oh she's got that look on her face. Miley what's wrong this time?" And that's Nick. Nick is my best friend, I guess you could say; we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. He would be the Math nerd of our group, while I am the forever-English nerd.

Nick is more predictable in style. He usually keeps it simple with jeans, and what ever T-shirt he can find. Today he's wearing exactly that; a navy blue T-shirt, and his old 'lucky' jeans, with his normal converse.

"Nothing it's just that; Well, I'm sick of it."

"Sick of what?"

"Sick of being the outsiders, sick of crushing on Joe, sick of living life on _their _terms." I point a bitten down nail at the popular table.

"We only have thirty more days till graduation Miley." Demi sooths.

"Yeah, and then you'll be off to Yale, and Selena and Joe will be attending some community collage because they both did atrociously on the SATS." Nick smiled.

"Come on Miley, you're too good for him, for all of them, and Joe, he just wouldn't be into a girl like you Miley." Demi tries.

Outsider; eight letter word, three syllables, adjective; story of my life. I've always been on the fringes of life instead of in the fabric. I don't mind most of the time, ok that's a lie, I usually do mind.

"Why wouldn't he? And we're not that different! His favorite color is green just like mine. His favorite book is the Outsider's, just like mine! And you know he isn't that stupid, he got a 1,538 on the SATs, which is the perfect average score." I state.

"First of all how the hell do you know all of this?" Nick asked.

"She hangs on his every word, I think she takes notes." Demi stated, ugh.

"Ok…and second, a 1,538 is nothing compared to your, 2150. Miley you're too good for him." Nick said with a small smile.

"But he even tutors little kids on the weekends just like I do!" I defended.

"Miley! Snap out of it, he tutors so he can keep his grades up! It's hardly the same thing."

"That's not my point! I know that there's a lot more to him then football and an SAT score, just like there's more to me then books. I just wish I'd get the chance to show him!"

"Miley, it's just simple we're not _popular material_, Joe doesn't even know you exist." Demi said.

"Well that's going to change. That's my fault he doesn't know me and I know it. I'm tired of being in the background, and on the fringes of life. If I want things to change, I have to take them into my own hands. I'm no longer just going to look at the fabric." I pushed my tray out in front of me and rose to my feet.

"Miley what the heck are you doing?" Nick asks, a panicked expression on his face.

"I'm finally going to do something. I'm tired of being a nobody. I'm going to make my feelings known and if the thoughts aren't mutual, then so be it."

"Miley wait! This is suicide and you know I don't look good in black!" Demi calls after me, but my feet are already making their way to the center table.

Joe the quarterback, and aka my crush from the last four years of my life is sitting there, next the Selena. She's the queen bee, and the world's biggest jerk. Cody is on her other side; he's the captain of the Hockey team, and the school's residential Man-slut. Next to him is Chelsea. She's the bimbo of the group I guess you could say. There's other people there, other sports captains, and other pretty girls, but the only person I can see at the moment is Joe Carter.

No matter how much this table, this spot, this moment has terrified me for the past four years of my life, there is no turning back now. It's time to take my stand once and for all. I'm doing this for myself and for the wallflowers everywhere.

"Hey Joe, um, I'm Miley Stewart. We have English together, Mrs. Wright's class? You probably don't remember me, but you borrowed my lucky pen two weeks ago, it was raining and you said it fell out of your pocket."

"I remember you Miley." His sweet deep voice seemed to echo off the crowed cafeteria walls.

"Really?" I was borderline speechless I guess you could say.

"It's sad how she thinks anyone actually cares." Selena fake whispered to Chelsea who gave an over exaggerated laugh.

"Well you, um, I never did get that pen back." I stated stupidly, dumb Miley! Dumb!

"Oh, sorry," I flipped his beautiful brown locks away from his face and reached into his jeans pocket. Oh how I've dreamed of actually running my fingers through that hair. "Here, safe and sound." He smiled handing me my old pen.

I smiled back, "thanks."

"Do you have a point of some sorts? Because I'm about to pass out from boredom." Selena says, her voice seeping venom.

"I'm afraid that I can't afford to catch your, well geekness." Chelsea chimes in.

"You can't catch 'geek' Chelsea," Selena scolded Chelsea harshly. "Idiot." She mumbled under her breath. For a minute I almost felt sorry for Chelsea.

"Well, um I have some thing I need to say." Joe nodded at me to continue, and all of the sudden the room felt a whole lot smaller. The eyes of the rest of the school were glued onto me. "I've waited forever to say this, but-I-um cant wait any longer. I-um am just going to-um say it before I loose my nerve." I stopped my rambling for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Can you just get on with it already? I'm kind of bored here." Selena said, shooting me daggers.

"Joe, I-um, I really like you. And I have since freshman year when you knocked all of my books out of my hands and made me late to the first day of Math class. And I know we travel completely opposite circles, but I just needed to tell you." I felt like I was two feet tall. I didn't know weather to cry or to celebrate.

"Oh, um, wow. I-um—" The bell cut Joe off mind sentence and I dashed for the door. I can faintly hear the laughing coming from their table. It's decided; I'll go with cry.

**-OxOxO-**

Stupid Miley! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!! Of course he doesn't feel the same way, I should of known, I'm an idiot!

I resist banging my head against my locker once it comes into sight. I don't even look at the hallways surrounding me. I know them too well; the plain white of the walls, and the blue-gray of the lockers. I reach number 746, and turn the lock.

"UGH!" I yell and fling my locker door open. It slams against the locker next to it and makes a disturbingly loud sound that echoes off of the empty hallways. For the first time ever I think I'm going to skip class. I'd be late if I left now anyways.

"STUPID!" I yell again and throw three textbooks from my locker and watch them hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Whoa, what did Environmental Science, Advanced Calculus, and American History ever do to you?" Nick says picking up my books.

"I'm so stupid Nick." I say sliding down the locker next to mine until I reach the floor.

Nick looks at me and then drops the textbooks in my locker and slides down the locker beside me. "No your not, you're brave as anything. I know I wouldn't have the nerve to do what you just did."

"It doesn't make a difference Nick, he doesn't like me. He likes Selena. You and Demi were right, a guy like that shouldn't like a girl like me." I leaned into his navy blue t-shirt covered shoulder.

"He's crazy not to like you. That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Miley I—" Nick was cut off my the clicking of expensive heals.

"Aw how cute! The two pathetic losers are sharing a moment!" Selena's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Leave me alone Selena." I said standing up.

"Or what? You're just a pathetic loser, who doesn't know her place. Well let me tell you. This is _my_ school, and you live in _my _world, so stay the hell away from _my _boyfriend. Got that loser? You'll never be anything but some pathetic nerd, who thought she could change the system. News flash, you cant and you won't freak."

I don't know what Selena did next because I stood up and started running as fast as I possibly could out of the school. As the tears blurred my eyes I realized that, the final school bell would be ringing by now and I wasn't sure where I was going, or where the heck I was. All I know is that it was sure as hell better then staying there.

**A/n: ok so first chapters are always bad, but it gets better, SO much better so please review and don't give up on it.**


	3. chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys. This isn't and update and I'm sorry for that. I figured that I owe you guys an explanation for my absense. Since I've returned home from camp I truly and honestly have tried really hard to write, but everything seems to come out wrong. I've been in a state of extreme writer's block, and I'm sorry that you're the ones suffering from it. **

**I've been trying though and I've almost punched out another chapter of Confession. I'll happen eventually but what I need from you guys now, is just your support. I need to feel like you're still there for me, those of you who haven't given up on me yet, I just need someone to remind me of why I love doing this so much. **

**To take my mind off of writers block and all, I decided to go ahead and post the start to two other stories on Fiction Press, hoping that it would help. Please tell me what you think of them, links are in my profile. It would mean so much to me right now to have your support. Thank you to all of those who are still sticking by me, You're not forgotten. I love you forever, **

**Theheartneverlies442 **


	4. 29 Days Till Graduation

**A/n: A lot quicker then any of us expect, huh? Haha I stayed up writing after receiving all of your words of encouragement and this was the result. Thank you all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **

_29 days till graduation…._

Tuesday, everyone hates Tuesdays. The only reason why there aren't songs about hating Tuesdays is because Tuesday rhymes with a lot less then Monday. On a Tuesday, you're stuck in the week, too far in to relish in the past weekend memories, too close to the start to be able to see the magnificent finish line that is 3pm on Friday. Nope, Tuesdays are just in the crummy spot, not the middle, the end, or the beginning. They just _are_ and I hate them.

I shrugged my backpack up my shoulders and walked into the school. First things first, home room.

Homeroom generally isn't too bad. I have an okay teacher, Mrs. Bests, and the people aren't too bad. I have Demi and Nick, but then there's also Chelsea and Cody.

I sighed and walked through the doors to Mrs. Bests' room. She was the art teacher so instead of having the traditional homeroom class, we met in the art studio. I didn't mind.

"Hey Miles I heard you ditched 5th, you ok?" Demi asked as I plopped into my seat next to her.

"I'm alright I guess. What look is it today?" I asked Demi, changing the subject.

"Hippie girl meets 80's chick. Like it?" Honestly I did. Demi was wearing bright blue leggings that matched her blue streak perfectly. Then she had on a baggy looking white t-shirt that had the neckline expanded so that one side hung down over her shoulder to expose her pink tank top strap. Then she wore her hair in a loose braid with a pink hair band on her forehead and a pair of boots. It was a look only Demi could pull off for sure.

"Love it, hate you for being the only girl who could ever pull that off." I said smiling.

"Don't hate girl," Demi snapped her fingers. There was a single moment of seriousness and then we burst out laughing.

"Some one looks happier." Nick said walking up to us.

"Well I am, thanks for yesterday Nick, I needed that." I smiled.

"Any time Miles." He smiled, gazing into my eyes for a minute longer then necessary. It made me feel slightly uneasy, but I brushed it off and started shuffling through my plan book. "So what's first today?"

"AP Forensics I think." In 12th you're able to pick up an extra science course, Nick and I chose forensic science while Demi dropped science all together in order to take another theater class.

"Nice, are we working with blood typing again?" Nick sat down on my other side. Nick knows how much I hate blood typing. It makes me sick.

"Yuck. I think so, then we start a new case."

"Ugh, you guys are so lucky!" Demi moaned. "You're off solving crimes and I'm stuck with smelly Mrs. P!"

"Hey it's not Mi and I's fault that you're the theater geek of the group," Nick nudged Demi.

"Well if I would have known that Mrs. Pezick was going to teach then I would have picked Forensics with you. You know how much I hate Mrs. P! She messes with my creative flow!"

"Too bad sucker." I smiled at Demi, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Calm it ladies." Nick said with a smirk, only to be slapped on both shoulders by the two of us.

Our cliché moment of happiness was intruded when the door to the art studio burst open to reveal Cody and Chelsea.

Cody had his arm around Chelsea as they walked into class. Both of their lips seemed to be slightly swollen and their hair a bit disheveled. It was rumored that Cody and Chelsea hooked up in the back of Cody's truck every morning before school. I guess that isn't just a rumor.

"Oh look, there's some nerd bonding going over there." Cody said point at us.

"I'd watch out if I were you Cody. Next time one of them lends you a pencil they might mistake it as a proposal." Chelsea's voice oozed sarcasm.

Cody's booming laugh echoed off of the walls. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Miles?" Demi pocked my arm.

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"Don't listen to them, they aren't worth it. Are you okay?" Demi whispered into my ear.

I nodded slightly and tossed my messenger bag over my shoulder as the end of homeroom bell sounded.

I walked out of the door without waiting for Nick, and made my way to AP Forensics.

The room's empty when I arrive so I take my usual seat at the front of the class. That's the good thing about taking extra AP courses; none of the jocks end up in your class.

I rest my head on the nonflammable lab table as the rest of the class starts filling in.

I heard the scraping of a chair, then the dropping of a bag, and then I smell Nick's deodorant. I still don't lift up my head as he shuffles around a few papers and then puts a hand on my arm.

"Hey Miles," His voice is soothing, like Nick always is.

I turn my head so that I can see him, "Hi."

"So when are we suppose to hear back from the colleges we applied to?"

"In a week." I sighed with no enthusiasm.

"Come on, don't let Chelsea and Cody stop you from having a good day. They're Chelsea and Cody for gods sakes."

"I know, it's just… they're his best friends and if they feel that way, what is there to make me think that I'm not just some big joke to him?"

"You? A joke? You're the smartest kid in this school and I can bet the bravest as well. Miley you're amazing, and anything but a joke and if Joe can't see that, then he must be blind."

I felt a small smile creeping up on my face; Nick has that effect on most people. "Thanks Nick, but I still don't know how I'll be able to get through this last month after what I did."

"You'll make it, trust me. Then when you're standing up on the podium giving your valedictorian speech, which we all _know _ you'll do an amazing job at, the whole school will be cheering you on, including Joe. Then you can go off to that college of your dreams and forget all about this mess. Miley, it's all going to work out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The rest of class was the usual. I quite like forensics. We finished up blood typing and Nick held my hand as I started to get dizzy from the finger pricks. Then we started a new lab case about some insane murder of this sorority girl's boy friend; every now and then we get some pretty funny stories for the labs. All in al the class was nothing new, just another first period.

Fourth period rolled around sooner then I wished it would. I stumbled into Mrs. Wright's class with my books in hand. I dropped down into my seat and began to daze as the rest of the class filled in.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I was startled out of my trace by Joe dropping his books on the desk next to mine. Before I could answer him, he was in the seat flipping his binder open.

"Hey, about yesterday-" Joe was cut off.

"Hello class, today I want you to write couple of paragraphs on your over all reaction to the chapter's you read last night. I want them to be insightful, well written, and they have to refer directly to the book so I want to see a few quotes. You have all period, you may begin."

I tore open my binder and flipped to the first blank page. I started writing furiously trying to get my ideas on to paper. I was about half way done when a small folded piece of paper landed on my desk.

I've never been one to pass notes, but I slowly put down my pencil and unfolded the note.

"_I'm sorry about yesterday." _Joe's chicken script was scrawled across the page.

I reread the note again before writing back. _"It's not your fault, I'm an idiot and I was out of line."_ I tossed the note back onto Joe's desk, just to receive a reply a few minutes later.

"_No you're not an idiot, it's just…" _

"_You don't like me, I get it. I wouldn't like me either if I was the popular quarter back and was dating Selena." _

"_That's not it at all. Wait Selena?"_

I started my reply only to be interrupted by a hand reached out in front of me. I looked up to see Mrs. Wright.

"I must say Miss Stewart, I never thought you'd be the one to pass notes. Now hand it over."

"I'm sorry, I-" I stumbled over my words as I handed over the note. I've never ever been in trouble by a teacher before.

"That's enough. Principal's office, Miss Stewart. Let the rest of the class finish their work."

"Wait I-" Joe stood up from his seat. I gave him a look making him sit back down.

"I'm sorry." I muttered grabbing my books and walking out of the classroom.

**A/n: it was a crappy chapter, I know. But cut me some slack, I'm finally chipping away at this writer's block thing. I think after my freak out last night, I broke down some wall and was finally able to get back in touch with my love for writing. **

**Please review, it would mean a whole heck of a lot to me.**

**I love you all :D**


End file.
